


Jealousy

by Marshsano



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: BELONG TOGETHER, Confidants - Freeform, Hidden Feelings, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Physical Contact, Skull and Joker, Social Links, YOUR PLACE IS BY MY SIDE BRO, bros being bros, just talk it out guys, they jealous, they’re in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshsano/pseuds/Marshsano
Summary: Ryuji has felt a lot of things in his life, but jealousy isn’t one of him—at least not to this extent. The emotion is such a foreign thought to him, that he can’t help but finding himself distancing from his friends. It makes it even worse when the object of his jealousy is none other than his best friend, Akira Kurusu himself.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke & Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira & Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira & Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 139





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in July, and I’m posting it in December. What a time to be alive! (Heads up that this is a SINGLE chapter holding almost 6K words. It’s a little bit of a scroll)

Jealousy wasn't exactly high on the things Ryuji favored feeling. He favored the adrenaline he got from ambushing a shadow, and he loved the warm affection he received from his mom after she worried where he had been for hours. Sure, he didn't like that she worried, but she never really chewed into him. Instead his mother would shower him with love and concern like she usually did.

Ryuji liked that.

However there was something new that had emerged. He'd never felt it before—not as intensely as this. It was after school, and Ryuji had been waiting outside classroom 2-D with his hands in his pockets and his eyes kept low. Students didn't pay much attention to his hunched over figure, and he was glad for that. He only had one person in mind anyways.

A tall boy exited the room, his bag thrown over his shoulder and filled to the rim. He didn't see Ryuji at first, and that was fine. What wasn't fine was the reason he was blissfully ignored. On his left arm hung Ann Takamaki, a member of the Phantom Thieves as was he. She was playing with a black cat in the delinquent’s bag, and the three of them laughed with one another at a joke Ryuji hadn't overheard. It took awhile of the blonde pondering whether or not he should just leave for Akira to finally notice him.

“Yo! You ready to head out?” Ryuji didn't feel so good whenever the boy’s face twisted into confusion and then realization. Realization became guilt, and Ryuji knew they wouldn't be catching that movie anymore.

“Oh, I'm sorry, dude. It completely slipped my mind. Don't worry we can still go. Ann, I-,” but Ryuji was already shaking his head to let it go. He was smiling—a sickening feeling washing over his body.

“No no, it's fine. Next time! Go have fun with Ann!” Speaking of the girl, she was still threateningly close to Akira and it only bothered him more just thinking about it. 

“You sure?”

“Yeah, come on! Akira and I would love to have you, Ryuji!” Ann piped up from his side, and she flashed him a big smile. Inviting, but a definite pass.

“Don’t worry about me. I have stuff to do for my mom anyways. See ya!” Before he could get a response, Ryuji stuffed his hands in his pockets and rushed away. His face was probably red from embarrassment of the whole encounter. Of course he wouldn't remember they had been going to see that movie. He had mentioned it a week ago, and even then Akira seemed to have been too distracted with something on Ryuji’s face to even hear him. 

Maybe Yusuke would want to hang out.

—————

The next time Ryuji felt jealous was in an entirely different country. They had been on the Hawaii trip that the school had planned, and it was their last day. There had been a hint of the feeling a few days prior when he wasn't allowed to room with his friend, but it was something different this time around. That had mostly been disappointment which was expected. Who wouldn't be a little disappointed?

Still, Ryuji had asked Akira to hang out with him and Mishima, and that's what they were waiting on as they sat on a bench. Mishima was on his phone, scrolling the Phan-Site and making small conversation.

“The Phantom Thieves are so cool! Sometimes I kinda feel like a manager of some sort to them with the site and all,” Ryuji had his eyes closed—his breathing shallow and low as if he was debating sleep. He grunted in response, but he wasn't truly listening. “You okay, Sakamato-kun?” Another grunt.

There was a long period of silence where Mishima didn't speak at all. When Ryuji opened his eyes to see what had made him go quiet, he realized that the former volleyball player was looking at him. Ryuji tried to avoid eye contact, but the intense stare was getting to him.

“Sakamoto-kun? Your face is all r—“

Luckily, Akira was heading their way. He perked up slightly when he saw his friend—Mishima now an afterthought. 

“I thought you'd never show up. What took you so long?” The faint pink blush on his face was definitely from the hot sun and not from the boy in front of him. He'd seen guys shirtless all the time on the track team, and this should be no different.

Except it was.

Mishima has gotten up with a weary smile, and Akira didn't even answer the question. Instead, he greeted the small boy and lightly pat Ryuji’s bare back. Fine. If Akira didn't want to answer the question, he wouldn't make him. Still, the nervous gaze thrown his way made him a little uneasy. Had something bad happened? 

That was all Ryuji could think of while they walked the beach. He wished he could just make him talk. That would be so much easier than what he was feeling.

Despite that, Akira seemed to not pay much attention to the disharmony he had awoken. Him and Mishima happily trailed along beside him, chatting away about pointless things like the weather (who even talked about that anymore?) Mishima suggested they go somewhere to eat because he was hungry, but Ryuji barely heard him. Instead, a large whine came from his throat.

“We've been in a new country for days and we still haven't even talked to any foreign ladies! That's not okay!” Mishima rolled his eyes after he realized his request was being ignored. Akira fiddled with a strand of his hair, eyeing the blonde with amusement.

“You’re always after a girl, Sakamoto-kun! They wouldn’t want you anyways with your blunt attitude. Kurusu-kun let’s get food,” Mishima teased the blonde, and Ryuji let out a yelp of protest.

“Shuddup! You’re lucky Akira and I are hanging out with you anyways! Ladies would love to have a piece of me, wouldn’t they?” He turned to the brooding male beside him with a large grin, but the look he received shook him. Akira’s eyes were glazed over in an unidentifiable emotion—it was strong and unmatched to anything he had ever seen. Under most circumstances, he would probably shiver and turn away, but his face simply turned shades of pink under the affectionate gaze.

“I bet they would,” Akira finally replied after a long pause. Mishima kept looking between the two of them in question, but he finally found whatever answer he was looking for and settled and eyeing Ryuji once more. “Let’s entertain it, Mishima. There’s no point in stopping him when he’s like this,” everything returned to normal in mere seconds, and the gaze that seemed set in stone on his face only seconds before vanished and was replaced by a warm smile.

And with that they trekked onwards, approaching women of all types to strike up conversation. It wasn't always successful. Some of them didn't even throw them a glance as if they were mere toddlers. Ryuji could confirm that he in fact was not a toddler, so he wasn't sure why they expressed such rude behavior.

Akira probably had the best luck out of all of them. He wasn't as soft spoken as Mishima, and he didn't come on as aggressively as Ryuji. Besides that, his pretty face also probably attracted the attention, and he didn't look that bad without a shi—

Ryuji blinked rapidly at the thought. Why was he thinking that about his best friend? That wasn't normal behavior. He needed to stop that. It was probably the heat.

Definitely the heat.

Still, seeing his friend try his hand at flirting with so many women triggered something in Ryuji. He wasn't sure what it was at first. It felt like a stomachache for a little while, but soon he realized that wasn't it. The girls giggled when he told a joke, lightly touched his arm when he successfully complimented them, and stared with a disturbingly seductive look at them as if he truly meant the words he spoke, and Ryuji found himself disgusted. This wasn't a stomachache.

Ryuji was jealous.

That was fine, right. He was jealous that Akira was getting all the attention! That had to be it. Still, the realization ruined his mood.

“Akira!” Ryuji and Mishima jogged over to the boy who was probably mere seconds from getting a number. He turned around to face them, a more genuine smile crossing his features when he saw his friends. “Lets go. Mishima won't shut up complaining about his stomach.”

“I am not!” The girls standing beside them eyed all three of the boys, and Ryuji tried to ignore them to the best of his ability. 

“I thought you wanted to talk to foreign ladies? You change your mind?” The emphasis on ladies made it obvious that he was teasing him. The blush that appeared was hard to hide in his current state, but Ryuji still looked the other way a little. “I'm just messing with you, Ryuji. Let's go. I saw Yusuke eating something earlier”

Ryuji was glad that the topic had been dropped. he wasn't sure how he would explain himself for the sudden change of heart, but it was forgotten.

—————

“What are you gonna be using these brushes for anyways? Didn't you just buy some?” Ryuji fiddled with the stencils in his right hand. They tossed and turned at his will, but Yusuke quickly snatched them back.

“I did, but they don't quite match Akira’s curls. The texture they paint couldn't possibly capture their beauty, so I've decided to buy some more,” Yusuke skimmed through a random catalog, his eye brows burrowed right above his eyelids. 

“Do you even have enough money for food?” The store was small and compact with the faint sound of water in the background to calm customers that walked in. Ryuji didn't care much for it, and he wasn't even sure why he had agreed to come. Akira had once again snuck off with Ann, and Mishima noticed the lack of the delinquent and politely turned down the invite to hang out. There was no way in hell he was going to hang out with Makoto, and Futaba had shut herself away to finish a game she had bought online. Working out alone ever since Akira had joined him felt empty, so his only choice was to pair with the artist. “Wait what's this about Akira’s hair?”

“His hair has a certain texture. It's soft like the fur on the bottom of a kitten, but it's textured and silky at the same time. Have you ever touched it?” Yusuke tilted his head to the left in question. Ryuji felt the tips of his cheeks burn slightly.

“Sure, I guess? I don't really analyze how his hair feels in my hand, Yusuke. That's kinda weird, you know?” He was shy about it. What friends casually fiddled with the other’s hair, and why had Yusuke of all people been touching his best friend’s? 

A pain struck his chest, and it stayed there at the thought of Yusuke rubbing his hands in Akira’s hair.

You shouldn't care. Akira and Yusuke can do whatever they want. It's none of your business.

“You should try it next time you see him. It's quite an experience,” Yusuke finally put all of the brushes he picked out back on the shelf. “I can't shop with your depressing atmosphere. Let's go, Ryuji. I’ve always wanted to try my hand at some of the games in the arcade.”

The faux blonde gawked at the accusation, but he simply bit his tongue and followed his friend out of the store. Maybe he would take up his suggestion.

—————

“Haven't you heard? The student council president and the delinquent started going out,” hushed whispers filled the hallways, but that caught his attention the most. 

What the hell?

“No way! Kurusu and Nijima? Didn't he kill someone? Why would someone like her go out with him?” Ryuji wasn't sure what they had been talking about before, but the mention of the familiar names told him exactly what he needed to know. He sighed against one of the walls.

“Yeah, but he's kinda cute dont you think?” One of the girls giggled the words out of her mouth as if she was saying something vulgar and explicit. “I wouldn’t mind trying my hand if she didn’t have him.”

“It is just a rumor. You could always give it a go,” suddenly, Ryuji was fed up with their gossip, and he finally rounded the corner to get away from them. When they realized he had been listening, their faces burned red.

It was a boring Tuesday, and he wasn't sure what exactly he wanted to do. Ryuji considered just heading to the store to buy some groceries and call it a day. Studying for exams was completely out of the question, and he was positive that was what everyone else would be doing as well.

Akira would definitely be studying if he really was dating Makoto. There was no way she would let his grades slip at a time like this.

He wondered if studying was all they would be doing.

Ryuji shook his head slightly with a grunt. What was wrong with him lately? He couldn't stop himself from thinking certain things as of lately. When they met up in his best friend’s attic, he found himself watching the boy twirl a pencil. It was such a simple task, but the way the delinquent fiddled with it amused the faux blonde. The sweat falling off of his shirt highlighted his skin, and the contrast from his usually calm complexion entranced Ryuji, and at the arcade, wandering eyes found joy in the way Akira got excited after a satisfying win.

It wasn't like they went to the arcade much anymore. It wasn't like they went anywhere anymore. They had become a little distant the closer exams came. They hadn't truly hung out alone with each other in weeks, and Ryuji wondered if maybe they were distancing from each other.

Maybe Akira no longer wanted to see him? Maybe Akira had finally found a new best friend in his new girlfriend which Ryuji had never even known he'd gotten. How long had they been together—stealing kisses before meetings and classes and holding each other tightly after battl-

“You okay? I've been calling your name for the past three minutes,” a familiar voice caused the boy to swiftly turn and face his friend. Akira held a small smile on his face, but the way his eyebrows curled downwards expressed concern. A hand was carefully placed on Ryuji’s back in support but it lingered there for a few extra seconds before it was removed. “Something on your mind?”

“Its nothing. What are you doing here?” He dodged the question with ease, and Akira raised an eyebrow. He obviously had picked up on the odd answer.

“I go to school here? You sure you're okay?” They were outside the school gate where students bustled in and out to go about their daily activities. “If something's wrong just tell me okay? Wanna go get some ramen?”

He perked up at the invitation. Akira never took it out upon himself to actively suggest going somewhere. This was definitely a first. Ryuji knew he was acting suspicious and weird, but he couldn't help it. Something just felt off.

“You sure you don't have anyone else to hang out with? You don't have to go with me if you…” Ryuji’s voice died off as Akira wrapped his arm around his shoulder. He tensed up slightly at the contact. This was weird. 

It wasn't a bad weird, but Akira usually wasn't the touchy one; that was his job.

“I want to hang out with you, Ryuji. Let's go to the arcade if you don't wanna get anything to eat. I've been meaning to show you my new technique,” Akira didn't let his arm slip from Ryuji’s shoulder but instead tightened his grip to be more firm. “...unless you don't want to, of course? I don't want to make you feel pressured!” Finally, he released the boy and his cheeks turned pink slightly. Akira’s face fell at the realization that his best friend might not want to hang out with him.

Ryuji chuckled slightly and lightly held his hand to his friend’s arm. He squeezed with a grin. The arcade would be better. Sitting down and eating would require conversation, and Ryuji wasn't sure if he was ready for a serious conversation with his feelings in the jumbled mess they were at the moment.

The look on Akira’s face made his heart beat faster than he'd ever felt it beat before. 

He had very pretty eyelashes, didn't he?

“Of course I want to hang out with you, dude. You're the coolest, how could I not?” To try and get his mind off of what he was thinking, he finally opened his mouth and spoke. 

“That’s great! Makoto and I found this secret game in the back of the arcade that I think you'll enjoy. Lets go before it gets crowded, and we can't even get in,” A hand was placed back on Ryuji’s shoulder, but it no longer had the same effect.

Of course Makoto had found something in their arcade. Typical, perfect Makoto.

—————

Ann grinned at both of the boys, her smile a rare thing when she wasn't scolding him or thinking about Shiho. On a normal day, Ryuji would have gazed upon her figure, but on this particular day, he couldn't concentrate straight.

She had called Ryuji out to help her work out, and he had happily obliged. There wasn't ever going to be a time where he would pass up the opportunity to see her pushing herself to her limit, and it was even better that he could coach her.

What he didn't expect was Akira to accompany her. He had also been working hard, and it had been awhile since Ryuji had seen the delinquent so strained.

That did not do his nerves good at all.

“If you help me, I'll go on a date for you,” Ann brought his attention back to the conversation. The girl was practically begging for his help at this point which didn’t make the most sense. He had already accepted to help her, but she still insisted on bribing his interests.

His eyebrows perked up at her lighthearted tone, and he almost played with the idea of amusing her. When would he ever get a chance like this again?

The only reason he didn't was because of the strange look Akira was giving him. He almost looked scared for a second before his expression turned back into his uncharacteristic stare. Ryuji was a little confused.

If he was dating Makoto, why did he care so much if Ann went on a date with Ryuji? He didn't understand. Still, the wary gaze he had let slip said too much. Ryuji felt another punch to the gut. He still wasn't sure why he felt so bad about this.

Something told him that he wasn't jealous of Akira.

“Hell no. Stop acting like you're some sexy anime character. I'll help you for free,” Ann’s face burned at the rejection, but his friend’s face softened with a chuckle. “Besides, I’m busy, so I wouldn't have time.”

“You're so blunt sometimes, but fine. Your loss. What about you Akira? It's not like going on a date with me will be much more different than what we usually do,” Ann turned to the boy beside her who was silently smiling to himself. She must not know. She must not know about his relationship. Surely he would tell her. “I feel like I don't pay you back enough for what you do for me. Lets go on a date!”

Ryuji hated how she asked that even if she was joking. He hated the silence that followed. He hated how his eyes wandered to the face of a boy who had been the reason behind many late night thoughts that made him ponder what was wrong with him.

He hated that Akira stared back at him the same way and made him turn away.

“I have plans with Ryuji. Won't have time. Sorry, Ann,” Ryuji instantly whipped his head to him—his mouth hung open in shock. Ann didn't seem to notice, and she gave a pouty glance between the two of them.

She finally left them to go use the bathroom, and Akira found his place besides the blonde. They didn't speak at first.

“Why didn't you accept her offer? A couple months ago, you would've killed to hang out alone with her like that,” He had noticed. Of course he had noticed.

“I just wasn't up to it, dude. What's with you saying we have plans? I don't remember talking about that with you. I really am busy, you know?” But his friend was barely listening and was instead staring off into the distance. His intense look took Ryuji back, and he finally realized that they were too close.

He could smell the sweat forming under the pair of glasses resting upon his face. He could feel small breathes on the back of his neck, and it burned him slightly with the intensity of it. He could practically count the eyelashes on Akira’s eyelids without even trying.

They were a closer distance than what two best friends should be. They were closer than what someone with a loving girlfriend should be with someone else.

This was wrong.

Ryuji chuckled and slightly turned his face to look away from Akira as subtle as possible. Maybe he hadn't noticed. Maybe Ryuji was making it weird.

“It was obvious you were lying, Ryuji, but fine,” Akira backed up finally and left his side. He walked over to the far back of the gym to pick up his water bottle, and he didn't even look the blonde’s way for the rest of their time there. Ann didn't seem to pick up on the added tension, but Ryuji did.

Ryuji picked up on all of it.

—————

“You need some help, Haru?” Ryuji had his hands in his pockets, and his gaze watched over Haru’s slim hands as she tugged his arm. She nodded as they approached the roof, a place he hadn't been as much since the Phantom Thieves were established.

When they reached the top, Ryuji knew he was groaning outwardly at the familiar black hair waiting for them on the roof top. He had been doing so good to hide his feelings.

Akira shot him a friendly smile, but over the past few weeks since their workout with Ann, his frustration had turned into a quiet worry from afar. He was worried for Ryuji. How bad would he feel when he finally found out who exactly was making him worry so much?

“Akira-kun was very kind to also offer his assistance, but I thought it would be quicker if I had one more pair of hands,” Haru’s voice was quiet and calm as if she didn't realize the situation she was putting him in. Of course she didn't. “I would like to plant those over there in that pile so that they're ready by next week!”

Ryuji didn’t hold his eyes to Akira for long, and he instantly got to work. He didn’t have time to be confused. He just wanted to leave.

It didn't take long for Ryuji to get frustrated after they started. Why were the stems so easy to rip off and tear? Shouldn't they be stronger? Even with the tiniest of strength, it seemed like his strength was too powerful to even get one planted in the soil. Haru and Akira on the other hand worked like magic. They were quick and composed, and they got things done in mere seconds rather than multiple minutes.

When Haru dropped a plant, Ryuji made sure to help her clean up the mess. He wanted to at least help with something if he couldn't even pot a few plants.

Haru thanked him with her kind stare, but now the look of worry that had previously been on his friend’s face had transferred to hers when she looked at him. Still, she didn't comment on it.

A few hours passed, and Haru finally let out a long sigh.

“I think we're almost done for today. Thank you so much for assisting me. Is there any way I could pay you back?” Haru beamed up at both of the boys who had hardly spoken a word to each other since they had started. Before Ryuji could butt in, Akira had already asked her to get them two sodas as compensation. Her eyes filled with warmth as she quickly rushed down the school stairs to get the gifts.

And then they were alone.

Ryuji didn't even acknowledge the fact at first until Akira finally made his way up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He grunted in response to the gesture, still not looking up. He was too focused on trying to actually plant something without breaking it.

Suddenly, a hand gripped his own, and Ryuji felt himself tense up at the small contact. He desperately tried to ignore the steady hand that was slowly slithering around his own, but it wasn't long before Akira had completely gained control of the hand and he could no longer move it.

“What the eff are you doi—“

Akira gently fiddled with his fingers and outstretched them to grab hold of a flower a little below the leaf. From there, his other hand gripped the pot, and together they pulled the decoration from its resting place. Ryuji was in absolute shock that he had finally removed a flower without snapping it in half, but his glee ran cold when Akira didn't move. He stayed behind him—chest pressing to his back.

“You looked like you were having a lot of trouble there,” Why was he so close? Ryuji shut his eyes and tried to think about anything besides the situation. Where the hell was Haru when he needed her? “I wanted to help you earlier, but I was scared it might hurt your pride.”

“Dude, I’ve been embarrassing myself in front of Haru for hours. Pride isn't even a factor anymore,” Akira let out a laugh, and his chest finally eased off of the boy. Ryuji stood up and eyed his completed plant. “Thanks though—for the help,” His voice caught in his throat in the sentence.

“No need to thank me. I used to be as bad as you until Haru showed me,” Ryuji groaned a little too loud once again and looked at his best friend. Now he was jealous of Haru. Haru who had probably pressed her chest against Akira the same way the delinquent had done to him. Haru who had probably shown him her brightest smile when he finally completed it. Haru who probabl—

Stop! She's your friend!

But why was he so jealous: jealous of Yusuke for playing with Akira’s hair, Ann for holding tightly to Akira’s arm and stealing away from their time together, Makoto for dating Akira, Haru for being able to have their own secret hideout away from everyone, and even the girls from the beach for accepting his advances.

He couldn't be jealous of him. There was no way in hell he would want Yusuke to mess with his hair, and even though she was kinda cute, Makoto was way too proper for someone like him. He wasn't sure how Akira could date her if he was being honest, but he wasn't one to judge. 

Haru finally came back up and handed their drinks to them. Ryuji, still lost in thought, lazily gripped his and sipped a few drops. He didn't understand. He wished this feeling would go away.

Akira shot Haru a smile, and her cheeks burned red slightly as she smiled back. Ryuji stared for a second when it finally hit him. He wasn't jealous of Akira.

He was jealous of everyone around Akira.

Ryuji wanted to hold his best friend close, and Ryuji wanted to play with his hair whenever he pleased without it being weird, and Ryuji wanted to have a place that only they shared. Ryuji didn't want the attention Akira received. He wanted to be the center of Akira’s attention.

Ryuji wanted Akira.

Upon realization, his cheeks burned with embarrassment, and he couldn't take his eyes off of his friend. He was so stupid. He had been so confused with his feelings that he had pushed one of his closest friends away. 

“Ryuji-kun? Are you feeling okay? You're turning red!” Haru was by his side in seconds, and even Akira had placed a hand on his back. Ryuji shook his head to try and dismiss the vivid color reaching his face, and he let out a sigh. “Perhaps we should call a doctor? Mine would be happy to visit. Let me give her a call!” Haru fumbled with her phone, but the blonde stopped her.

“I'm fine. I'm just gonna head home if that's okay with you two?” Akira tilted his head towards his shaking hands, but Ryuji ignored him slightly. This was too much at once.

“I'll walk you home, Haru,” Ryuji ignored them and situated himself to be more presentable to walk back downstairs. He opened the door and readied himself to leave. “See you later, Ryuji. Call me when you get home, okay?” He didn't turn his head to acknowledge the request. He just wanted to go home and think about everything that was going on. “Please?”

Ryuji stuffed his hands in his pockets and took a peek backwards.

“Yeah, ok.”

—————

“Dont do anything weird okay? I'm watching both of you through his camera,” Futaba scowled at Ryuji when he entered Leblanc. His face burned red slightly, but he failed to acknowledge her threat. His mind was already racing, and he had been thinking over his feelings for the past week.

Keeping them in was obviously becoming toxic for himself and his friendship. He couldn't even look at the boy without clamming up and getting hot in the face, yet he still desired to spend time with him.

Ryuji had never been someone who was good with expressing his feelings. He could hug you or wrap his arms around you until you couldn't breathe, but he wasn't an expert at forming it into words.

Akira was making a mess of him.

Futaba walked out the LeBlanc door, Sojiro simply gave a grunt before following after her. Ryuji sighed in relief now that they had left, and he made his way upstairs.

Akira was sprawled out on his bed as if he had been knocked out, and Morgana lay on top of him—curled up just like any other cat. A serene aura fell upon the two of them, and the late sun cast light upon Akira’s curls. It almost felt like Ryuji was intruding on something that shouldn’t be touched, but Morgana was already stirring at his presence, and his movement had awakened Akira.

“Ryuji? Why the hell are you up here?” Morgana’s whiny voice was already loud upon his enter. Jeez, Ryuji really hated that cat. Still, he was a little embarrassed that he had been caught watching them.

Akira finally opened his eyes completely at the mention of his best friend, and his cheeks quickly faded into a burning red. Morgana screeched as the boy stumbled and tripped onto the floor in shock.

“W—How—Why’re you here? Did you need something? Why didn’t you tell me you were coming? What’s up?” His face didn’t show any signs of turning back to its original color, but Ryuji didn’t mind because he was sure that he reflected it perfectly.

“Yeah—uh,” His eyes focused on the cat, and he scowled a little. “Ay, Mona? Can you get out of here for awhile? Go play with Ann,” Morgana opened his mouth for protest, but Akira rested his hand on his head and slammed him on the bed to shut him up. The cat squealed and swatted back, and suddenly he was dashing away. They were alone.

Akira pat the bed beside him to sit down on, and he slowly rubbed his eyes before reaching for his glasses. When he failed to find them, his ears tinted pink in embarrassment. Ryuji plopped on the covers and sighed at what he was about to do.

“What’s wrong? Is something bothering you?” The delinquent’s eyes grew big the longer his friend stalled, and there seemed to almost be a quiver in his voice. “Is something on your mind?”

“Yeah. There’s something bothering me,” Ryuji notices that Akira had slightly eased his way closer—their shoulders rubbed against one another. The contact burned his face.

“What is it? Did someone do something?”

“You did something,” His eyes found his hands which he was now fiddling with at extreme rates. Without realizing, he had stopped breathing out of worry. “It’s always been you, you know?”

“I don’t understand?” He was closer now as if meaning to distort his mind even more. “What did I do? I’m sorry for whatever I did.”

“No, you don’t get it. It’s not something you did on purpose. It was small things, and I just have a question about it all,” He was sweating now, and his hands shook with a fear in the back of his head. He wasn’t sure what it was: rejection, hope, or maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him. “Why do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Why do you lead everyone on?” That wasn’t the original question planned, but it was the question he asked in the moment. Akira looked stunned by it, and his breathing shallowed for a second. “I-I mean—you have a girlfriend, but you still do things with so many other people? It’s just confusing to me, and honestly it feels a little cruel.”

“I don’t have a girlfriend?” Ryuji could tell that Akira was just as scared as he was, but his explanation didn’t help the situation. “Ryuji, what are you talking about?”

“You and Makoto? Don’t you remember your girlfriend, or did you forget about her while you were charming Haru?” Suddenly, his tone turned hostile and aggressive, and the boy no longer wanted to be there. This was such a stupid idea. He was so mad. “Maybe you forgot while you were stretching for Ann, or it slipped your mind while you posed nude for Yusuke?”

He was standing up now—his face was twisted into a look of annoyance. Akira stood with him, and he attempted to lay a hand on his shoulder for support, but Ryuji backed away.

“You’re being delusional. Makoto isn’t my girlfriend, and I’m not sure what you mean by charming Haru or stretching for Ann. They’re my friends. They’re your friends,” Akira still looked worried, and he took another step forward. Ryuji took another step back. “Did you hear about this from school? Why didn’t you come to confirm this with me?”

“I dunno, man. I figured you had some weird harem going on, and I just felt bad?” Another step forward. Another step back. “I figured you wouldn’t have time to tell me, so I had to piece it together myself.”

Shit.

A realization dawned upon Akira’s face, and he took his final step forward. When Ryuji attempted to go back again, he was met with a bookshelf. 

“You were jealous?” Akira’s voice had dropped to a low mumble that was barely audible between the two of them. It was loud enough that the blonde could faintly here a jovial laughter etching to escape in his friend’s throat. “You were jealous of me perhaps? Did you want all of that attention for yourself?”

No matter how hard Ryuji tried, he couldn’t back up any further than he already had, but maybe that was for the best. He wasn’t sure if given the chance that he would back up in the first place. For some reason, their intimate proximity brought a sense of belonging to his heart that he had never felt before—not when they met and definitely not when he hadn’t realized his affections.

“...or maybe you were jealous of them?” It was asked like a question, but the firm tone lacing his voice told Ryuji that Akira knew the answer already. He had known it when the boy had begun distancing himself, and he had known it when he came storming up into the attic in the middle of the night with a red face. Akira had always known. He was just waiting for Ryuji.

And then the waiting stopped and the delinquent pressed his face forward onto the soft lips of his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally there was meant to be more after this kiss, but I settled on ending it there. It just seems more fitting that way...


End file.
